<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is mine; you gave it to me by RoseDeVents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371924">this is mine; you gave it to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDeVents/pseuds/RoseDeVents'>RoseDeVents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dark &amp; depraved [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Episode: s01e21 Ragtag, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDeVents/pseuds/RoseDeVents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward finds Fitz and Jemma hiding near the runway in Havana. But before he brings Jemma to Garrett, Ward needs to set some things straight with his girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dark &amp; depraved [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is mine; you gave it to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series of unconnected stories comes from the darkest corners of my mind. Some are dark, some are depraved and some are both. I hope the dark parts of you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them … and getting them out of my head. Mind the story tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Copy that, sir,” Jemma says into the burner phone. She looks longingly at the Bus on the runway as she hangs up.</p><p>“I know we’re not supposed to engage, but if they get away we’ll be back to square one,” she says, turning to Fitz with a disheartened look. “I can’t handle square one.”</p><p>“Garrett’s there, which means Ward’s probably there, too,” Fitz says, looking through binoculars. He passes them to Jemma.</p><p>“What if we send a dwarf into the plane from here?” she suggests. “It can stow away inside so we can track where the Bus is going.”</p><p>“Yes, Simmons. Excellent suggestion,” Fitz says almost proudly. “We can send Sleepy. He’s our best listener – next to you, of course.”</p><p>Jemma makes a contented noise at the compliment.</p><p>“I’ll go get him from the car,” Fitz says, taking the binoculars back from her.</p><p>He gasps when he turns around, almost walking straight into a menacing Grant Ward. He walks backward, very slowly, as Ward looks them over.</p><p>“Long time, no see,” he says darkly.</p><p>Two HYDRA guards follow him into the room and before anyone can say another word, he’s barking orders. “Take him to the plane,” Ward says, pointing at Fitz. “I’ll need some time with her first.”</p><p>“No!” Fitz tries to fight back but he is no match for the muscular men carrying him away. “Jemma!” he shouts.</p><p>Jemma merely watches in horror as Fitz is dragged away, and then she is alone with Ward in the maintenance shed. Ward is staring at her intensely and she has no idea what to expect from him. They stand in silence as they hear Fitz’s cries, the slamming of a few car doors and the sound of tires peeling out across the tarmac.</p><p>“Jemma,” he finally says. “Look at me.”</p><p>“No,” she tries to say defiantly, but it comes out weak and muttered.</p><p>“No, what?” he asks in the voice he reserves for the bedroom.</p><p>“No, sir,” she says reflexively. Her eyes widen and she meets his gaze.</p><p>“There she is,” he says softly. He walks across the room and puts his hand on her shoulder. “My Jemma.”</p><p>“You said I could trust you,” she says, eyes welling up with tears, fists clenched at her sides. “I gave you everything and you were lying the entire time.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry,” he says, pulling her into his arms.</p><p>“No!” she shouts, pushing him away. “Don’t touch me.”</p><p>“Jemma,” he warns.</p><p>“No! You don’t just get to say ‘sorry’ after you’ve murdered someone in cold blood. After you’ve betrayed our entire team.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to leave you, but I had to, Jemma,” he tries to explain.</p><p>“Shut up –“</p><p>“I tried so hard to keep you off that Portland op, you know I did.”</p><p>“Wh –“</p><p>“I’m going to protect you,” he interrupts. “From now on, I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”</p><p>“And you think I <em>want</em> that?” she asks, appalled.</p><p>“You said you’d let me protect you,” he responds darkly. “You agreed to submit to me.”</p><p>“That was before! When we were on the same side.”</p><p>“I’m on <em>your</em> side, Jemma. I’m going to do what’s best for you.”</p><p>“What’s best for me?” She scoffs and tries to put more distance between them. “You think being captured by HYDRA is what’s best for me?”</p><p>“No, but joining HYDRA is.”</p><p>She looks at him in shock. “Joining HYDRA? Are you insane?”</p><p>“It’s the best move for you. You know I’m right. You’re a survivor, Jemma. I know you can be strong for me now.”</p><p>“No, I would never join HYDRA!” she protests.</p><p>“Are you worried about how it’s going to look to Fitz?” He has somehow gotten close enough to touch her again, and skims his fingertips over her wrist. “Because I can help with that, if you let me.”</p><p>“I said don’t touch me!” she tries to move away, but he pulls her by the wrist closer.</p><p>“C’mon baby, just trust me.”</p><p>“Let me and Fitz go,” she pleads. “That would be the best thing for me. To get as far away from you as I can.”</p><p>He gives her a sad smile. “You’ve forgotten your place. Take off your clothes and get on your knees.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I was trying to be patient with you, Jemma. But it seems you need a reminder of our agreement.”</p><p>“Our agreement was over the minute you left with John Garrett!”</p><p>“I’m not going to ask again,” he warns. She glares at him, not moving. “Fine, I warned you.”</p><p>He flips her around so her back is to him and he easily pulls her wrists behind her so he can restrain them. She fights him off as best she can but he’s always been stronger than her, and he took her by surprise.</p><p>He pushes her up against the wall and removes her trousers easily. He pulls them down to her ankles and runs his hand against her ass. She tries to move away but he’s holding her tightly against the wall.</p><p>“Count for me, Jemma,” he says before laying a hard spank across her bum. She cries out from the sting of pain, though it has become familiar in the past few months.</p><p>“One,” she mutters. He brings his hand down again. “Two.”</p><p>He runs his hand soothingly over her, leaning down to kiss the skin around her panties. He strokes his hand lower and around to rub at her clit.</p><p>“Don’t,” she pleads. “Please don’t.”</p><p>“Why not? This is <em>mine</em>,” he growls. “You gave it to me.”</p><p>“I didn’t –“ but she can’t get a word out before she is moaning as his fingers slip into her pussy.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” he whispers in her ear as he pumps his fingers inside of her.</p><p>Before she can finish saying “I’m not yours anymore,” he spanks her ass again, followed quickly by three more slaps.</p><p>“Shhh,” he whispers. “What number are we at?"</p><p>“Six,” she chokes out. Her panties are now soaked through, the pain combining with the pleasure. She knows what he is trying to do and she realizes she is going to go along with it. But she refuses to give in too easily.</p><p>“Seven,” she moans out when he spanks her again.</p><p>He goes back to teasing her clit. He pushes against her and she can feel his hard cock through his jeans. She knows she is going to ask for it. She always does. He strikes her again.</p><p>“Eight!” she moans.</p><p>“Say you’re mine and I’ll let you come.”</p><p>“No,” she says, tears welling up in her eyes. “Nine!”</p><p>“You always make it so much harder on yourself,” he scolds.</p><p>“Ten! Grant, please!”</p><p>“Say it,” he growls into her ear.</p><p>“Eleven! No!”</p><p>He grinds his cock against her and his hands start working her over even harder.</p><p>“Grant,” she begs.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” he asks again.</p><p>“No one!” He gives her spank number 12 and she shouts in pain.</p><p>“That’s not true and you know it,” he whispers like it’s a threat.  </p><p>“Thirteen! Grant, Grant, please Grant.”</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“Fourteen!” she cries out. “OK yes, I’m yours, Grant. I’m all yours. I’ll do what you want. Please!”</p><p>He yanks her panties down and enters her from behind, roughly. She relaxes against the wall and willingly lets him thrust into her again and again. She can’t fight him anymore. She’d do anything he demanded to get her release. His thighs smack against her aching skin and the pleasure continues mixing with the delicious pain.</p><p>“You’ll do anything for my cock, won’t you Jemma?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she whispers.</p><p>“You want me to keep fucking you, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she moans.</p><p>“And you’re going to follow me into HYDRA so I keep giving you this, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” she cries out as she comes, tightening her body against the wall and slumping slightly back onto his cock as he continues fucking her, before finding his release and coming inside her.</p><p>“Good girl,” he says finally, when he’s caught his breath again. He plants a long, wet kiss on her neck that makes her shiver. He pulls her panties and trousers up and fastens them back on. “You’re going to walk around with my cum inside you the rest of the day so you don’t forget.”</p><p>She keeps her forehead against the wall, not wanting to face him. Once she faces him, the deal is done. The deal she made with the devil for an orgasm.</p><p>“It’s OK, I’ve got you,” he says, running his hands over her body. “I’ll take care of everything, you just have to follow my lead, like always.” He turns her so she is facing him and she can’t look him in the eye.</p><p>“Jemma?” he asks warningly.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she says weakly, her eyes on her feet.</p><p>He pulls her chin roughly so she is forced to look at him. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Just like we agreed, I am going to take care of you. But you have to listen to me. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she nods.</p><p>“Good,” he says, and his look turns possessive. “That’s my Jemma. So clever, so fucking gorgeous after I’ve let her come.”</p><p>She blushes despite the bile rising in her throat. She doesn’t know who she is more disgusted with – Grant or herself.</p><p>“And what do you say after I’ve let you come, baby?”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” she says reluctantly.</p><p>“We’re going to go to the plane now. I have one question for you: do you want to bring Fitz to HYDRA with us or not?”</p><p>“No,” she says, shaking her head. “Leave him out of this.”</p><p>“Thank God,” he grins, putting his arm around her and turning her toward the door. “I’m sick of sharing you with him.”</p><p>“Are you going to let him go?” she asks, staring up at him with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I can’t, baby, I’m sorry. But I won’t make you try to turn him. I’ll let you stay separated so he won’t know.”</p><p>“Will I have to kill people? In HYDRA?” she asks weakly as he tugs her out the door toward a black SUV.</p><p>“No, baby, I’ll take care of that part,” he assures her. He kisses her forehead. “But off the bat, I’m going to need you to help John. He’s very sick. He needs someone like you to help him. C’mon, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>